


The First Partnership

by stargazerdaisy



Series: Love You Three [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Detective OT3, Good cop/Bad cop - Freeform, Multi, OT3 - Skyewardlincoln, The origins of the boys' relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazerdaisy/pseuds/stargazerdaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ves asked:  So the Detective OT3 - what are Ward and Lincoln like as detectives? Do they play good cop/bad cop? Who's the tough guy? and so on :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Partnership

Oh, these boys, these boys. And yes, I will continue to call them ‘boys’ because 85% of the time, they act like children. But somehow, they get crap DONE. No one expected them to get along like they did. They joined the Narcotics squad about the same time, Ward being the hotshot from Homicide and Lincoln having made a name for himself in Forensics. They were both used to being the Golden Boy, the alpha, the one everyone looked up to. But now they had someone to compete with. At first, they totally did. They were each partnered with older detectives while they got their feet wet. They each tried to show off and jump ahead and close cases, just to prove himself better than the other. It created some obnoxious tension around the squad for awhile, until Lt. Coulson decided enough was enough and put them together, telling them to figure it out, but he wasn’t putting up with their shit anymore. 

They glared at each other for about 10 minutes straight, begrudgingly moved desks so they would be next to each other, then read their open cases in silence. After 3 days of speaking when necessary, Ward finally asked Lincoln for his take on a case. Lincoln was suspicious, but answered nonetheless. Before they knew it, they were working through theories almost effortlessly. That night, they went out for a drink and their friendship was born. They basically became inseparable. Which normally would irritate Coulson, but he saw how well they worked together. They were even better together than they had been with other partners. So he just smiles and let them continue on. 

When it came to their roles within the partnership, both were capable of either role. But Ward fell into the silent, glowering type a little easier, while Lincoln was great at projecting charm and friendliness. So usually Ward would be the bad cop and Lincoln the good one, which worked really well 75% of the time. But sometimes the criminals were just too intense, too bad, and that was when things changed. When Lincoln switched from the friendly “I’m just trying to help you out” guy to truly angry, it was scary. It was effective, but the first time Ward saw it, he was genuinely freaked out. That’s how you know it’s serious, when Lincoln loses all his humor. 

They both like to think they are the tough guy. And really, they pretty much are. That’s why they end up in the ER so often. Because they don’t have any regard for their own safety. They just charge ahead and try to get it done. But it really doesn’t bother them too much. What’s a couple of stitches when they can get the bad guy and make sure he’s in jail? Plus, really, it just gives them another reason to see Skye. ;-)


End file.
